habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Habitican Exploration and Research Organization (H.E.R.O.)/Challenge 3:Here, Be Dragons
(This was the page for a completed challenge I ran awhile back. It may be deleted in the near future.) (A note from your friendly Guide: Yes, the comma is on purpose. A silly inspiration from the notion of how a single comma makes the difference between 'Here Be Dragons' and 'Here, (You) Be (A) Dragon(s).') ---- "Dragons," the old man said. "Dangerous, fierce things. Fire breathing monsters, that fly and lie like great serpents in the vasty mountains. But such creatures are often hungry, and ere their hunger drive them, they come forth, laying waste to fields, livestock, and humans alike. One must beware the dragons, because they care not for human lives or human habitations, and so where dragons are plentiful, civilization ends. Brave warriors have made the attempt to slay dragons now and again, and stone repels their fire to some degree, but for the most part, wherever ye see 'Here Be Dragons' on a map, one ought to stay away completely." The young boy sitting at the old man's feet snorted. "Nobody has seen dragons for fifty years, Grandpa. My teacher told me that at school, becasuse me and Myron were arguing whether or not dragons were real. Myron's father is a cartographer, and he claims that 'Here Be Dragons' was the way they filled the unknown parts of a map so as to keep people from wandering off the edge of the known world." "Aye, and the mapmakers of old thought the world was flat too." the old man replied. "It certainly makes for easier maps, anyway." "But Kirstenne says that not all dragons are evil, that some of them are wise and masters of magic, and they help lost children find their way back home. She says that a friend of her cousin's father's coworker's daughter in-law had that happen to her daughter, but when they went to thank the dragon for bringing her home, the dragon was gone, and there was only a giant topiary in the vague shape of a dragon in what had been a clearing the previous summer." The old man leaned back in his chair. "Well." he said. "You've got very interesting friends, grandson. What do you think is right? Are dragons good or evil? Helpful or hurtful? Myth or mystery?" ---- The Codger, magnanimous in his victory over the Storyteller, and no relation to the anonymous gentleman above, finds you while you're busy doing your Habitica things. "I believe we've had quite enough of the much maligned evil dragons that distract us from our goals, showcase our Vice, and otherwise present an obstacle to our efforts. I have the belief that all of you see the good in each other, and in the work that you do, and so I have a quest for you." "I want you to find me a dragon. Not just any dragon, mind, because most of us have run afoul of Vice at least once. I want you to find me a good dragon. One that will aid Habiticans in their adventures, from time to time, rather than hinder them by setting their homework on fire. I want a heroic dragon to go with heroic citizenry. I think that if we can collectively earn the favor of a good dragon, then we stand a better chance on the road ahead. Because I know that the Storyteller will not lament her loss to us for very long; she will be back with more distractions sooner rather than later." "Will you help me find the dragon that will help you best? Or at least tell me the best place to look?" ---- The Challenge Here, Be Dragons has three components: #'There Might Be Dragons Here' - A visual challenge. Link a picture in the guild chat of a place where someone might travel to find dragons. Explain why you think dragons might live there, and why nobody has seen one to date there. #'Dragons I've Myth'ed' - A short writing challenge. 100 words, guild chat or Talk page (or both! Talk page preferred to help folks with #3), describe a mythical dragon that has positive qualities, and at least two powers that could help Habiticans in a future quest. #'The Dragon Next Door' - A long writing challenge. 500 words, posted to the Talk page here. Describe an encounter with either your dragon from #2, or someone else's, that your next door neighbor claims happened to them. End with some reason that the neighbor can't introduce you to the dragon personally..... ---- You do not have to complete all three components to win, but you must complete at least one of them to participate. Everyone will get at least one Gem for playing, unless you tell me you don't need 'em. 'Challenge Ended on May 30th. Winner: Drosera' Category:The Armory Category:Guilds